


A Surprising Valentine Date

by LunaRavenclaw9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9/pseuds/LunaRavenclaw9
Summary: Hermione should know better than to strike a bet with a Weasley, especially when it concerns asking out one Draco Lucius Malfoy. Hermione may realize she could really enjoy losing for once.Prompt #9-sit on a park bench and feed the pigeons





	A Surprising Valentine Date

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta Evangeline River!! I don't know where I would be without her!!! Much love 
> 
> Any mistakes left are my own!
> 
> Written for the Strictly Dramione Valentine's Day Smut Fest
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

 

When Ginny asked Hermione to help her out for a weekend, she didn’t think it would be to clean out the storage space of the Burrow.  Even with the use of magic the girls were sweaty and dusty. Hermione has even managed to get a few cobwebs stuck in her hair.

 

Sitting on a low stool they had unearthed from the depths of the room and s _ courgified _ clean, Hermione heard a bark of laughter from where Ginny was sifting through some boxes to figure out its contents.

 

“Oh Mi, you’ve got to see this,” she all but squealed with more laughter.

 

Ginny hurried over with a magazine clutched in her hand and brandished it in front of Hermione’s face.

 

“I can’t even believe this used to be the type of advice Witches Weekly gave to women back in the day.”

 

Hermione couldn’t help but agree as she skimmed over the list Ginny promptly shoved under her nose.

 

“These are such outdated methods,” Hermione said.

 

Giggling at a few of the outlandish ideas in the article ‘129 Tips on How to Find a Husband’ Hermione wondered out loud how old this edition could be. Turning to the cover page she realized it was published in 1958.

 

“Well no wonder all these ideas are ridiculous,” she scoffed, “the wizarding world is so behind even in this day and age, of course it was even worse back then.”

 

Looking up at her friend she noticed an evil glint in her eye that meant she was going to do something reminiscent of the twins.

 

“Hermione, I know you have been trying to figure out a way to get Draco Malfoy out on a date. You complain to me enough about how he only seems to see you as a colleague. I bet you 5 Galleons that you could get his attention one of these 129 ways.”

 

“How in Merlin’s name is that supposed to work Gin. If I can’t get his attention in the modern era how the bloody hell am I supposed to get it using one of these archaic ways?”

 

“Maybe this will be the kick in the arse you need to get the ball rolling. Come on Mi, indulge me,” Ginny says with a pout.

 

With a huge sigh, Hermione finally agrees, “ugh fine, let’s get this over with. But if I make a fool of myself I fully expect you to make it up to me. Full spa treatment, Gin, I mean it!!”

 

“Alright, pick a number,” Ginny demands with glee.

 

Going with her lucky number Hermione tells Gin number nine while thinking to herself,  _ maybe this won’t be as bad as I imagined. _

 

**#9- sit on the park bench and feed the pigeons.**

 

“Oh for fucks sake, how am I supposed to ask Draco sodding Malfoy to go to the park and feed the pigeons with me?” Hermione burst out as soon as she actually read the advice.

 

Laughing hysterically at her friends outburst, it took Ginny a moment to be able to reply. With her face beet red and tears running down her cheeks she patted Hermione on the top of the head and said, “I am sure you will think of something somewhere in that brilliant mind of yours. Now we’ve had enough fun, let’s finish this up before Mom decides that she isn’t going to feed us lunch because we didn’t get enough done in here.”

 

With a huff of annoyance, Hermione followed her friend over to the back of the room where a bunch of furniture was stacked in a precarious pile and needed sorting.

 

***

  
  


It had been two weeks and Hermione was still no closer to figuring out how to get Draco’s attention than she was before that damn bet was made between her and Ginny. It wasn’t like she hadn’t had any interactions with the man. He was her superior in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Being lead prosecutor in all cases brought to their department meant he had his hand in doling out who got assigned to what case, and since Hermione was the best researcher in the department that meant they had quite a few meetings together regularly.

 

She was currently alone in the conference room humming to herself as she waited for everyone else to gather for their daily meeting when Draco entered. She didn’t notice him pause just inside the room to listen to her, so she jumped as he cleared his throat and asked, “what melody is that? I’ve never heard it before.”

 

It took Hermione a moment to place the song she had been humming and couldn’t help the blush that spread across her face once she had the name, “oh just something from a muggle movie I watched a lot growing up. It’s one of my favorites still and I guess since I recently watched it one of the songs was stuck in my head. Sorry if it was annoying.”

 

Before he was able to say anything else the rest of the team started to make their way into the room and the meeting started promptly.

 

Hermione tried to keep her eyes on her paper where she was studiously took notes for the meeting as she always did. She kept finding her eyes drawn towards the man standing at the head of the table though. The way his aura filled the room, his very presence kept everyone’s attention, and she knew she wasn’t the only one who appreciated how fit he was in his tailored suit. She heard the gossip around the office. 

 

Most of the witches in there had tried to flirt at one point or another with their lead prosecutor but all of them had been very politely shot down. It was one of the reasons Hermione hadn’t just approached him with her interest, she didn’t want to be one of those girls he shot down or look like them still fawning all over him. She did her level best to keep a proper, respectful relationship with him and everyone else in the office. 

 

Ginny was sitting in her office after the meeting which shouldn’t have been a surprise to Hermione, except she had forgotten what day of the week it was, they always had lunch together on Thursdays.

 

“So have you gotten anywhere on the dating front?” Ginny questioned as soon as Hermione walked in the door.

 

“Let’s not talk about this here,” Hermione admonished glancing out the door to make sure no one overheard their conversation, “I would rather the whole world not know my private life and you can’t help but be a loud mouth sometimes.”

 

Even though the words were harsh Ginny only laughed knowing Hermione only meant them halfway.

 

While eating at one of the few wizarding establishments out in Muggle London near the MInistry offices, Hermione admitted she still had made no headway.

 

“You do know that Valentine’s day is coming up next week right? You may still have a chance to secure a date for the holiday this year with him, but you are going to have to work quickly if he doesn’t already have one.”

 

“Ginny how am I supposed to get Draco Malfoy, known for his extravagance, to say yes to a date with me...feeding the pigeons no less. It is just ridiculous,” Hermione moaned in exasperation. 

 

“Well maybe you should go out to the park and actually feed the pigeons to get some ideas on how to spruce up the idea of a date, doing exactly that.”

 

“You are absolutely no help at all Gin, you know that? Why do I ever make bets with you? They are almost always ones I can’t win anyway.”

 

***

 

After saying goodbye Hermione still had about half an hour before she had to be back into the office, and even though she knew it wasn’t going to help, she decided to go to the park nearby.

 

Since it was a muggle park she didn’t really think she would see any of her colleagues, even if it was only a ten minute walk from their hidden building. Sitting down on a bench, she tried to think of ways to approach Draco and ask him out.

 

“Do you always hum that melody or is it just something that has been stuck in your head today?”

 

Jumping at the sound of his voice again, Hermione turned with a shocked expression on her face.

 

“Just what are you doing here Malfoy? It is definitely one of the last places I expected to see you,” she exclaimed.

 

“I like the fresh air and the quiet during my lunch breaks. It is highly unusual that anyone who would recognize me come here, so I tend to wander on my own and can let my guard down,” he replied a little cooly.

 

Realizing she had been highly rude, Hermione stammered through an apology.  _ Why do I let him get me so flustered sometimes,  _ she thought to herself.

 

Steeling her courage, Hermione asked, “would you like to join me?” She pulled a package of crumbling biscuits out of her pocket and held them towards Draco. “I was going to sit here and feed the birds before I had to go back to work since it is such a nice day.”

 

Sitting beside her on the bench Draco glances over, “feed the birds? Really, is that what you do in your spare time now, Granger? I would have thought you had some book hidden away that you were going to read.”

 

Blushing brightly, she pulled the most recent book she was devouring from her other pocket, “that was what I was going to do after the biscuits were gone.”

 

Hermione couldn’t help but stare at him as Draco laughed brightly, she had never heard such an open sound come from him. He was always so professional at work and in that laugh was an ease she didn’t realize she was missing from the Draco she knew.

 

“You will always be the bright little bookworm won’t you? After you were hired into the office I found that adorable about you. The way you could navigate the area around you with your nose stuck in a book without even bumping into anyone.”

 

_Did he just say_ _he found something about me adorable? Oh my goodness,_ Hermione’s thoughts tumbled, _wait, you are a grown woman so quit letting some little comment run away with you like you were a school girl again._

 

Clearing her throat, Hermione threw a few of the biscuit crumbs out over the sidewalk in front of them and watched the pigeons peck their way closer to the pair. 

 

“You know, I haven’t done this since I was a child,” Draco admits, “my mom used to take me down to a pond near our house on really nice days to feed ducks.”

 

Hermione tried to picture the woman she knew as Narcissa Malfoy taking her child to feed ducks and the image just wouldn’t stick. She giggled while trying to imagine the scenario and glanced over at Draco who was openly staring at her.

 

“So what was the melody you’ve been humming today? It didn’t sound familiar and seemed slightly melancholy,” Draco inquired.

 

Hermione felt her cheeks warm with a blush again and cleared her throat, “the name of the song is Feed the Birds from Mary Poppins. It was one of the first movies I watched as a child that had magic in it. I wanted to be like her and pop in and out of chalk drawings, or have tea on the ceiling.”

 

“That sounds a bit interesting,” Draco said while admitting, “I have seen a few movies. I’ve tried to expand some of my muggle knowledge and those definitely interested me, but you are right, I have never heard of this Mary Poppins.”

 

“Oh it’s a lovely movie. A classic really, you should try to watch it sometime.”

 

“Well, since you’ve admitted to having the movie, how about I bring dinner over and we can watch it.”

 

Surprise filling her face, Hermione couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was Draco Malfoy inviting himself to her flat? 

 

Stumbling over her words again, Draco interrupts before she could form a response, “it’s ok if you would rather not. Don’t worry about it,” and starts to stand to leave.

 

Quickly grabbing his arm, Hermione finally finds her words again, “no wait, that sounds lovely. You just caught me off guard. How does next Thursday sound? This weekend is a bit busy for me, but next Thursday is the nearest day that I don’t have any late work either.”

 

Draco quirks an eyebrow at her with an amused look on his face, “next Thursday is a date then, I will see you on Valentine’s day, Hermione” as he leans in and places a chaste kiss on her cheek and then leaves.

 

Horror quickly dawns on Hermione as his words sink in.  _ I can’t believe I didn’t even pay attention that I asked Draco fucking Malfoy on a Valentine’s date without realizing it,  _ she internally screams at herself.

 

***

 

The last week and a half seems to fly by. Hermione knew it would be busy but before she even knew it, Thursday was here. Walking into the office she notices the secretaries must have decorated at some point. There were hearts and cupids everywhere and some of the entryways would shower you in golden and pink glitter as you walked through them.

 

Draco caught her trying to clear her hair of the last dose of glitter that had been thrown on her, leaning casually up against the frame of her door he cleared his throat as she shot him a glare for laughing at her predicament, “I realized I’m not quite sure what type of food you like for dinner. I mean, I know you eat a small salad and sandwich most of the time at lunch and enjoy lemon biscuits with your tea, but does something sound good for dinner tonight? I can pick up whatever you would like.”

 

Staring at him with her mouth slightly agape Hermione tries to come to terms with the fact that Draco not only knew what she mainly ate for lunch and with her tea, but that he was thoughtfully asking what she wanted for dinner.

 

“We don’t have to do anything particularly fancy Draco, whatever you would like is fine with me.”

 

“In case you haven’t figured it out Hermione, today is Valentine’s day and most women enjoy to be wined and dined when they have a date on days like today.”

 

Her jaw dropped again,  _ did he just call this a date? _

 

Finding her composure, Hermione replied, “how about some Italian? I’ve been in the mood for some caprese salad and gnocchi recently and haven’t made it to the restaurant down the road from my flat for a long time. I also have a very good red wine in my meager stock of wines that would go well.”

 

“Trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me tonight are you, Granger?” Draco asks with a twinkle in his eye. Without waiting for a reply, Draco shifts off the frame and says, “Italian it is, and I think I know exactly what restaurant you are talking about, it is one of the best in the area. See you around six.”

 

Making a little squeak at his first comment, images of Draco half naked in her flat flash through Hermione’s mind. As her knickers dampen, she tries to get her mind back on track. After she realizes she can’t focus on anymore work, Hermione leaves the office earlier than she has since she was hired.

 

Draco watches her rush out with an amused expression on his face, tonight he may just be able to get Hermione exactly where he has wanted her for years. His only hope was that she understood, he wanted more than just a date and fling with her. He had been enamored with her for a very long time, but he tried to remind himself that she may not want him like he wanted her.

 

***

 

Hermione quickly set about to picking up the clutter and setting out a few candles around her living room. It wasn’t like her flat was dirty but having books all around was just something that happened. As she placed the last of the book on their shelves she looked around the area and nodded to herself, pleased with the way it looked. 

 

Deciding it was time to start getting ready she hopped in the shower to clean off the sweat and try to calm her nerves. Her mind drifted as she washed her hair and body. Thinking of the comment Draco made before he left, she felt her body heat up as her mind ran away with itself again. 

 

Giving in to the urge and hoping that maybe it would calm her libido down a bit, Hermione let her hands wander as she soaped up her body. Pinching her nipples as she thought of Draco teasing the peak brought a whimper out of her. She trailed her hand down imagining it was his long fingers ghosting over her abdomen and down her wet slit. 

 

In her mind’s eye she saw him drop to his knees in front of her and give his trademark smirk before he licked a quick stripe up. She shifted her stance in the shower so she would have better access to her clit and braced her other hand against the wall as she let her mind wander while she circled the bundles of nerves and brought herself closer and closer to orgasm. With her imagined Draco fucking her dripping hole with his tongue and circling her clit with his thumb an intense orgasm crashed through her. 

 

Opening her eyes and finding herself in alone in the shower again, Hermione tried to bring her breathing back to normal and finish getting ready for their date. Hopefully that orgasm was enough to sate her, although she was sure having him in her flat tonight was going to give her even more fantasies than she already had.

 

***

 

At precisely six, there was a knock at her door. After agonizing for almost an hour, which she never did, Hermione decided to go with a slightly casual outfit that was still very form fitting. The sweater she chose did dip a little lower and showed a bit more cleavage than she normally did, but that was neither here nor there since it was one of her favorite new purchases and she hoped it would give her some confidence.

 

Opening the door, Hermione didn’t realize Draco could look even better than he did at the office. Wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a grey blue button down shirt that made his eyes really stand out, it wasn’t until he cleared his throat that she realized she was staring at him in her doorway. With a bright blush, Hermione stepped aside and let him in.

 

She showed him to the kitchen where they laid out the dinner he brought from her favorite restaurant. Dishing up feels slightly awkward considering Hermione never actually thought she would be able to get Draco into her living space. They bumped into each other more often than not but he didn’t seem to mind, and always held out a hand to steady her even if she didn’t need it. 

 

With a constant blush on her face, they finally sat down at her small table to eat. 

 

“Are you nervous?” Draco finally asked in the silence while watching Hermione fiddle with her wine glass.

 

With a deep breath she looks up at him she admits, “Yes a little. When we made this plan I didn’t realize it was Valentine’s day, and to be completely honest I kept waiting for you to ask to switch days or cancel, especially since most blokes don’t expect to be in their coworkers home on such a romantic holiday.”

 

“Trust me Granger,” he said, the way her surname sounded coming out of his mouth right then should have been illegal, it sent a shiver down her spine that was definitely not unwelcome, “I am not thinking of you as a coworker tonight. While I was surprised you suggested today I wouldn’t have canceled on you, and not just because that is rude when you have made plans with someone else, but because I have been wanting to find an excuse to see you outside of work for a while now.”

 

Her breath hitched at his admission and she looked up into his face and saw how sincere he seemed to be, “Hermione, I have wanted you ever since that day you walked into my office your first week on the job, demanding to know why I handed over the case you spent so much time researching to someone else. The way your eyes sparkled with temper, how you didn't back down from me,” his eyes dropped to where her sweater dipped, “the way your chest was heaving in your ire. I saw you in a whole new light that day and ever since I couldn't get you out of my head.”

 

“Well, I...you see Draco,” Hermione tried to find the words but his admission left her flabbergasted and she decided it was time she came out with the truth as well, “that day you told me to deal with it, your decision was your decision no matter what I thought. I think that was the first day I went home and thought about you in a new light too.”

 

Draco stood up, walked over to her and pulled her out of her chair. He cupped the back of her head and murmured, “tell me to stop before I do something ridiculous,” as he lowered his lips to hers.

 

Their first slide of lips was sweet and fleeting. Almost as if he feared she would push him away. When he made the move to pull back, Hermione fisted her hands in his hair and threw herself into their second kiss with a little growl.

 

Draco let his hands wander down Hermione’s back to cup her arse, she broke the kiss with a little moan as he alternated soft pecks and gentle nibbles down her neck. Taking a moment to catch his breath he whispers into her ear, “Merlin, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to touch you like this.”

 

Letting her head fall back with a little whimper, she ground her core into his erection, “if you only knew how often I tried to get your attention not realizing I already had it,” she panted. 

 

Tilting her head back up to look into his eyes she sobered for a moment and asked, “what exactly do you want from this Draco?” 

 

“Nothing more or less than you are willing to give. If you decide to push me out of your flat right now, I may be a little disappointed but I will go without a fight. Truthfully, I never expected to get this far but I want to get to know you better, and not just inside your bedroom.”

 

Disentangling herself from him, she saw how he thought she meant to reject him in his eyes. As Draco closed his eyes and wiped his hands down his face, Hermione pulled her sweater over her head. The whisper of material had him looking at her again and surprise filtered past the disappointment.

 

“I’ve wanted you for a long time too, Mr. Malfoy, now follow me to bed,” she said huskily and sauntered down the short hallway.

 

He caught up to her as she walked through her bedroom door, pulling her back flush against his front, he nipped right where her neck met her shoulders. 

 

A shudder ran through Hermione as he drew the strap of her bra off her shoulders with his teeth, and continued to alternate scraping them along her skin and kissing the areas he nibbled on. His hands trailed across her abdomen and started to unbutton the slacks she had on.

 

Hermione whimpered and let her head fall back onto Draco’s shoulder when he finally dipped his hand down to run it across her satin knickers. Teasing her clit through the fabric, he smiled into her neck when she let out a huff of annoyance as he stopped his ministrations to turn her around to face him.

 

After kissing her deeply he murmured, “how about you take those pants off and get on the bed.”

 

With a smirk that could rival his own, she quickly shed the offending clothes and pushed him up against the wall, “now when did I ever let you boss me around?”

 

Kissing him senseless while unbuttoning his shirt, Draco couldn’t believe the brazen woman in front of him. He never knew he would enjoy being manhandled by such a little woman before. 

 

As she let out an appreciative hum of pleasure at finally releasing his erection from his clothes, he didn’t realize he was almost completely naked until her small hand enveloped his straining member. 

 

She trailed kisses down his chest until she dropped to her knees in front of him. With a wicked look on her face she slowly licked from base to tip and circled her mouth around the head of his prick. 

 

He let her bob up and down a few times just to enjoy the delicious heat of her mouth before he hauled her to her feet, grabbed her by the arse to pick her up and made his way to the bed.

 

“If you aren’t careful you are going to make me blow early like a teenager,” he admonished as he slowly laid her back on the duvet.

 

His grey eyes had gone molten silver as his gaze raked down her scantily clad body. He had stepped out of his pants and slid his shirt off his shoulders, and she hungrily gazed at every inch of his exposed body.

 

“Like what you see, Granger,” he all but purred.

 

“I could ask you the same thing, Malfoy,” she quipped while running her hands across the little bit of lace along the top of her bra.

 

His eyes greedily followed her movement and she trailed her hand down her stomach to toy with the waistband of her knickers. 

 

“Want to know something naughty Draco?” She asked as her breathing picked up while she teased her clit on top of the satin. “I was touching myself exactly like this imagining it was your hands earlier today in the shower.”

 

He groaned as she sped up her ministrations and spread her legs a little more. He quickly lowered to his knees in between her legs and pushed her hands out of his way and made very fast work of stripping her of the offending material. 

 

“Is this what you imagined when you got yourself off,” he asked and they both moaned as he spread her lower lips and licked a long stripe up her most intimate part.

 

Barely able to answer, she breathed out a “yes” as he lapped at her clit with feather light strokes. Licking two of his fingers he slowly inserts one and then a second and continues his ministrations on her clit soaking in all the noises she is making.

 

He continues to fuck her with his fingers and lick every inch of her glistening folds until her legs are quivering and she is begging him to stick his prick inside her.

 

“Please Draco, I want you to fill me up,” she can barely manage the words as he teases her incessantly.

 

He kisses her thigh as he pulls his fingers out and replies, “your wish is my command, beautiful.”

 

He crawls up her body and makes quick work of her bra before he settles in between her legs. Hermione doesn’t hesitate to wrap them around his waist and grab his member. After a few strokes, she lines him up and nudges him in the arse with her heels making him fill her with one swift motion.

 

As soon as he fills her completely they both pause for a moment to savor the feeling. He slowly slides out and inch by agonizing inch, pushes in again. She grabs his hair and makes him look her in the eye.

 

“I’m not breakable, now fuck me, hard,” she pants.

 

With a smirk he slowly pulls out of her again and snaps his hips to slam into her making her let out a little yelp, before he can worry if he took it too far she moans, “yes, just like that, more.”

 

Getting a better angle, he puts a hand on her hip and another on her shoulder and sets a brutal pace. 

 

He murmurs dirty little things to her punctuating each word with a thrust.

 

“Fuck you’re beautiful, so tight. Who knew your wet little pussy felt so good.”

 

She could barely respond between her moans.

 

Realizing just how much his dirty talk was working her up he continued to lay out a few fantasies he had about the two of them.

 

“Fuck. Yes. Almost there,” she whines.

 

He moves his hand from her hip to brush her clit and watches as the orgasm crashes over her. Draco quickly follows her over the edge, barely having been able to hold off until she came.

 

Both panting in their post-orgasmic bliss, the smile that lights up her face rocks Draco’s world.

 

“That was better than I ever imagined, and I can’t wait to do it again. Especially if you really want to do what you were saying.”

 

Lowering himself to kiss her deeply Draco murmurs, “I will do anything you want me to, after I have a few minutes to recover.”


End file.
